


【双黄】合同

by koualiang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: BDSM预警。





	【双黄】合同

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

【1】

  
一叠纸被推到黄渤面前。白纸黑字，条目清晰，是份合同。黄渤挑了挑眉，从西装内兜里摸出钢笔，翻到最后一页就准备签字。  
“你不打算看看吗？”  
站在他对面的人开了口。  
“我不在乎，别把我搞死了就行。”  
手腕画了个圈，男人的名字漂亮的落在纸上，一切就绪。

黄渤坐在床上解衬衫扣子的时候，那个和他一起签合同的人才进来。他赔了个笑，说自己去准备了一下。黄渤并不在意，对是谁来满足他也不在意，他要的都在那白纸黑字有法律效益的合同里，其余的都是没有意义的“工具”。那人倒也礼貌，对于他的置之不理也不恼，只是走到他面前摁住他解扣子的手，解释道，“我喜欢替别人解决这些小事，你呢，你有什么偏好需要我了解的？或者说，我们这一次来点什么？”  
黄渤环顾了一下屋子，冲着挂在一边墙上的红绳扬扬头，“那个吧。”  
“龟甲缚？”  
“嗯。”  
黄渤应了一声，沉默的走到房间里为了满足客人对于捆绑的需求的地方，那里挂了几个锁链，用来挂绳子。  
“站着会很累，你确定要这样吗？”  
“没事。”  
黄渤看着他仍然是一副兴奋的样子，好像对他的冷漠毫不在意，看来是个只靠下半身的。男人拿着绳子，缓慢地在他身上缠绕着，他的衬衫西裤还没脱，但黄渤也不是很在意一两件衣服，便由着他。他这时才“赏眼”观察了下他的DOM。是一个中年男人，看上去年纪比他大一些，身材也不算好，但脸长得好看，发福了也能看出年轻时大约是个算得上倾国倾城的，一双眼睛大大的，从那里面很容易看出情绪，唇边有颗痣，小小的性感。而男人的手灵活，结打的位置恰到好处，不会让他觉得难受，够紧，但也不至于让他疼。居然是个老手。  
“哎哟，忘了你这衣服了，不好意思老板，我过两天再赔你一身吧。”  
黄渤摇摇头表示没事。刚还想是个老手，看来这也没多老。他胸部敏感，绳索摩擦带动衬衫，一对乳尖挺立起来，联动着下半身，还没开始就有些激动了。  
“那黄老板，我把你这衬衫先剪了。”  
男人转身从柜子里翻出把剪刀，黄渤看着他拿着剪刀本能的开始紧张，但男人凑近他，小心翼翼地剪开衬衫，黄渤看着他下剪的位置，有点想闹了。  
男人在他胸口剪了两个洞，只露出乳头来，就坐回床上慢条斯理地脱自己的衣服。  
“我想着咱是第一次合作”男人嘿嘿笑了两声，有点傻，“平等一点。不得不说你这身材是真不错，看得我欲罢不能的。”  
男人边说边看了一眼下身，黄渤才注意到男人居然已经勃起了。  
黄渤就坐办公室，被反绑了一会肩膀已经开始有点酸疼了。乳尖孤零零地露在空气里，其余的衣服都穿的好好的，反而显得色情。他本就是第一次干这种事，被对方用毫不掩饰的眼神直勾勾的盯着，又羞又兴奋，乳尖更加充血，裤子也有些紧绷绷的了。他并没有选择谁来当他的DOM，但如此看来这合同签的一点也不亏。  
男人看够了，才又走过来，上下打量着他的身体，最后定格在下半身。男人拉开裤链，从里面摸出他半软的性器慢慢撸着，眼睛盯着他的眼睛，盯得黄渤有些发毛。他很久没有被人盯着看过了，从来都是他用眼神震慑别人的份，因此这陌生的恐惧和自我怀疑涌上来的时候，他有些控制不住自己的呼吸，但他将其归结为男人富有技巧的撸动着他的性器的手。  
黄渤别过视线，听到男人在他耳边的一声轻笑，他感到羞赧。  
他完全硬了，顶端流着粘液，身上燥呼呼的，衣服包裹着又散不出去，他觉得有些难受，内心却因此感到兴奋和安心。  
男人拿手碰他的乳尖。他指尖沾了许多粘液，随着手指的移动连出一条银丝来，似乎是觉得有意思，男人这样重复的玩着，他的手始终没更重的压在黄渤的乳尖上，黄渤却因此涨的有些发疼了，正想着怎么才能让男人有点实质性的接触的时候，男人却开口了。  
“玩过乳夹吗？”  
黄渤摇摇头。他没自己玩过，更没时间找其他人，因此在BDSM这个圈儿里是个彻头彻尾的雏儿，但这些他并不打算让男人知道，这些也并不重要。  
男人走向房间对面的一个柜子，仔细地挑选了一会，回来的时候手里拿了一对乳夹，内侧有层薄薄的海绵，想来不会太疼。但男人上手的那一刻，黄渤还是没忍住闷哼了一声。  
“嗯……”  
“疼吗？”  
疼吗？黄渤居然想了想，才摇了摇头。那一瞬间确实有点疼，想必是他充血的太厉害，但之后也就麻木了。疼又能怎样呢？不知道什么时候起，疼痛变成了一种安全感，在他站在悬崖上抉择的时候，只有疼痛才能让他冷静。  
男人灵巧的手解他之前解了一半的扣子，舌尖就贴在皮肤上随着手指滑动，游过他的胸口，模仿抽插的动作刺着他的肚脐。阴茎硬的厉害，男人却碰都不碰，黄渤难耐的挺了挺身，肩膀，胸口都不算什么了，他只要他的手再往下一点，释放他。  
“想要吗？”  
男人跪在他面前仰着头看他，一双眼睛有些无辜，舌尖仍若即若离的触碰着他的皮肤，他把下颌顶在顶在他阴茎上，黄渤能感受到他吞咽口水的每一下。  
黄渤冷静了一下，他不想这么快结束，也没把握自己能再来一轮，于是摇摇头。男人站起身来，又取了一根细一点的麻绳，从根部开始顺着勒住了两个睾丸，绳子有些长，多垂了一节下来，便系了个蝴蝶结。  
“想看看吗？”  
他从床头拿了黄渤的手机出来，看到对方严肃的拒绝他，觉得有些好玩，不禁想要试试他的底线。  
“咔嚓”一声，那个人举起手机放到黄渤面前。这是他今晚的第一次强制命令，照片里他的阴茎直挺挺的立着，前液流到柱身上在灯光下泛着光，睾丸涨乎乎的，就在那下面吊着一个蝴蝶结，让他怎么看怎么像一个恶俗礼物。黄渤看了一眼就别过头，身上更热了。他余光扫到男人的下身，深色平角裤被撑起一个大帐篷，又让他觉得扳回一些。  
男人觉得可爱，忽然想试试突然吻他他又会怎么反应。但他的规矩，也是这位老板的规矩，不亲吻。  
“你还会找我吗？”  
男人低着头脱下自己最后一件遮蔽物，找出一个套子来给自己带上，又往上抹了很多润滑液。  
黄渤看他的意思是不做扩张直接上，眉头皱了起来。  
“你要是让我疼得厉害，我就不会找你。”  
男人笑了笑，也不反驳。过了一会黄渤觉得勒在臀缝里的绳子被分开，一只手在下面探了探，紧接着一个粗大、滚烫的东西顶在穴口。黄渤本能的挣扎，两条胳膊挣的有些疼，他许久没做过，若是男人强硬一点，他必然流血。但男人动作极缓，阴茎刚顶开了一点便留给他时间适应。但黄渤紧张得很，一双手想抓住什么，但被反绑着也无济于事，男人一点点的深入，他的腿有些发软，身子向前倾过去，直到男人一只手搂住了他。  
男人的手很热，握着他的腰，一边挺身一边舔弄他的耳垂，他就被钉在男人怀里，感受男人一点点刺入。  
男人等他适应，一只手又去弄他因为疼痛有些软下来阴茎，等到又硬起来突然开始抽插。男人顶弄了几下就找到了他的前列腺，他的后穴条件反射收缩，又把男人的阴茎吞进去几分。黄渤被顶的厉害，靠一双有些脱力的腿和男人的胳膊站着，晃晃悠悠的，有些迷离了。  
“嗯……啊……”  
呻吟像是潮水，青岛的海浪，带着男人一下又一下更重的埋进黄渤身体里。绳索束缚的疼痛，乳尖被夹住的疼痛，阴茎得不到释放的疼痛，后穴被强硬扩张的疼痛，和前列腺被顶弄的每一下带来的快感，像是毒品，清空了黄渤无时不刻不在计算的头脑。  
“让我射……让我……啊……”  
“不行，黄总，”从身后传来的声音像是魔咒，塞壬的吟唱，“等到我结束了之后，你才可以。”  
黄渤脑子一片混沌，下身涨的发疼，可他只能戳在空气里，在高潮的临界里，这平常的一瞬间，被他身后的男人延长，再延长，甚至盼不到头。  
“求你……求你……”  
男人笑了笑，黄渤不知道他在笑什么，也许是嘲笑自己为了达到高潮可以连面子都不要了。但他的身体，甚至是他的脑子，都只有两个字了。  
男人仍然在他身后抽插着，黄渤站不住了就抱着他，连呻吟的力气都没有了，就把手伸进他嘴里玩他的舌头，用一样的频率模仿抽插的动作。黄渤在他身下像一滩软泥，只有阴茎硬挺挺的。  
黄渤觉得自己回到了几年前第一次和人做的时候，被操的神志不清，还要抱着对方说还要，那时他们从床上换到窗边，又从窗边换到卫生间。但他如今没有这个心思了，他只希望男人快些射出来，让他也得到解放。  
他也不过三十几岁的年纪，耐力却比身后这个人差了很多。不，是被束缚，被支配，让他的快感提升了。  
男人逐渐加快了频率，终于低吼一声抽出来射在黄渤身上。这是黄渤第一次听见他发出不可控的声音，男人操弄他像操弄一个玩偶，只是好心的遵从了为另一半服务的原则，不停变换着方式，而这只能使黄渤在这段时间更难熬。  
“我喜欢你的乳头。”  
黄渤刚松了一口气，男人便附在他耳边轻轻喷着气，话音刚落，胸前突然一阵剧痛，男人突然及其迅速的扯掉了乳夹，还未待他在其中缓过神来，又揉捏着那可怜的，红肿的小点，时不时还掐一下。黄渤被这种交杂着刺痛和快感的感觉弄得一下清醒起来，倒吸了一口气。  
“啊！嘶……”  
“你叫起来的声音也很好听。”  
男人说着下流话，走到他身前跪下来，舌尖轻轻点了一下黄渤久未得到照顾的阴茎，看到后者身体抽搐了一下，满意地笑了。他把黄渤的阴茎含在嘴里，细细舔弄着，另一只手拉开蝴蝶结，黄渤一挺身，便射了他一嘴。  
男人把精液吐出来，一手扶着他一手轻柔的解开绑在他身上的麻绳，又照顾着他躺在床上。  
“你先休息一会，我去清理一下。”  
男人拿了衣服便往浴室去了，黄渤突然想到了什么似的，叫住他。  
“诶，你叫什么？”  
“黄磊。”


End file.
